Master and Servant
by Honochan77
Summary: A bored Akira finally gives in to Kengo's persistence, and decides to go for a visit to his house. What do the thoughts swirling in each of their minds mean? Disclaimer: I don't own the characters, of course.


**A/N: **A little-no, a _lot _OOC, but in the end, WHY ARE THEY CALLED FANFICS ANYWAY? Enjoy~ eue xD

YAOI, for the warning!

EDIT: Ah, I'm really so sorry for a huge mistake in this, I noticed this days after I uploaded this.. ^_^" Kengo's name is written as Keichi at one point of the story, but I've corrected it now. :3 Thanks, all of you readers, and reviewers too, especially! ^.^

_**~Master and Servant~**_

Akira was lying on the school roof staring up at the sky, when the bell chimed for the end of the last period. Which was it again? He didn't care anyway. Well, even if he didn't know now, he supposed he would soon enough, when Aya came to bomb down on him.

He was cut off from his thoughts by a loud bang of the roof door slamming against the wall beside.

Ah, speak of the devil.

He supposed he would be better off without having to face the seething prefect, and heaved himself up with a grunt. Reaching for his bag, he turned around to the door, wondering why Aya hadn't already started. He raised his eyebrows for a second, then made an indifferent face.

"Huh, it's Kengo," He stood up, throwing his bag over his shoulder.

Kengo, ugh. He realized the boy had been in his thoughts as he watched the clouds just now.

Kengo was leaned on the doorframe, looking out of breath. He wiped some sweat off under his blonde bangs and grinned at the brunette, his face shining as he saw his (seemingly very one sided) best friend.

"Yo, Akira,"

"What the hell have you been up to?" Akira walked past him without looking back. Even though he didn't act it, Akira was curious, especially since it concerned Kengo. That idiot, making him worry.

"Its Aya! She's been at my throat the whole day, and I haven't even done anything wrong! I even went to class, how could you abandon me?" Kengo called after him. "Akira!"

"Where is she now?" Akira ignored Kengo's complains. What the hell, it was just Aya.

"Probably still searching for us," Kengo ran up to Akira and grabbed his arm, looking around warily. "What's wrong with that girl?" He whined.

Sighing, Akira shot a glance at the clinging boy and decided to let it be. He was hoping himself that they wouldn't run into Aya today, he really couldn't take her right now. With any luck, he'd be able to get rid of Kengo and go home as soon as possible. He felt a little different around him lately. He hoped it would wipe off soon. Shirogane was out too, thank god.

Surprisingly, the two of them were able to leave school with no interference at all. They walked down the road, Kengo keeping up with Akira, chattering animatedly, and Akira completely ignoring him.

"Hey, Akira, can you come over to my place today?" Kengo said after a while, tilting his head to look at Akira's face. "Nee chan is at Master's, and it's just me at home. Akira, are you even listening?" He skipped a few paces front and stood in front of Akira, making him stop as well.

"Well?" Kengo raised his brows hopefully.

Akira stared at him with a bored face.

"No."

It would be a bother if he were to realize what was going on with himself, it would be best to avoid cases that might make himself lose it.

"Eeeh~, come on, please?" Kengo begged.

"No way."

"Pleease~?"

"…"

Akira stepped back and to the right, before walking ahead.

"Akira~!" Kengo wailed.

When they reached Kengo's house (since it was closer to school than Akira's), Kengo fished in his pocket for the key.

"Well, see ya tomorrow, Akira," He looked over his shoulder. Akira was looking away, waiting for him to open the door. Wait, didn't he say he wasn't going to stay? Kengo felt a little happy, seeing him standing there. No, he was just waiting for him to go in, then he'd go home himself. But then, why would he wait just for that? "Akira?"

Akira looked at him. "I changed my mind."

Kengo beamed.

"Really?" He waved out the key and fed it to the lock. "That's great!"

Akira sighed. At the end, he couldn't leave Kengo. It was annoying, but having Kengo around actually felt nice.

The door opened with a click and they both entered to head to Kengo's room. Kengo threw his bag at the bed then flopped onto it himself. Akira made himself comfortable on the floor beside it.

"Ah~ It's been a long time since you agreed to come, I'm so happy," Kengo stared at the ceiling, smiling. "I can't believe you actually did, what made you want to come?" He turned his head to Akira's direction and looked at the back of his head.

"Who knows," A moment passed before his reply. Akira was checking his phone, there was a new mail. Shirogane? When did the guy get a phone? And, how did he get Akira's number? Akira groaned inwardly. He read the mail, and snapped shut the cell before pocketing it. "Shirogane's not coming home today."

"Hm?" Kengo wasn't listening.

"That Shirogane isn't returning today, says there's something he needs to take care of." Akira shifted his position and looked over the bed at Kengo, who was now lying on his stomach. "I'm staying here." He said, getting up.

"Eh?" Kengo lifted his head. "For the night?" His voice was a bit hesitant.

"Yeah," Akira said matter of factly. "What?"

"No, nothing," Kengo sat up, scratching his head. "It's just…that it's not like you to, you know, want to be around me."

Yeah, that was it. It was perfectly normal to stay at a friend's place when you were alone at home. Anyway, it just meant that Akira actually saw him as a person.

"Don't get the wrong idea, stupid." Akira crossed his arms and looked away. Kengo stared at him then broke into a grin.

"Okay, partner."

"…"

"…"

"I'm hungry," Akira said, changing the subject abruptly. He felt oddly uncomfortable. It was happening again. He wished he hadn't suggested staying, yet he actually wanted it. Something prodded his mind; what was with the way Kengo responded when he told him that he wouldn't be going home? He quickly shook the thought aside. "Get me something to eat."

"I'm tired."

"Kengo,"

"Alright, alright." Kengo sulked. He got up and reached the doorknob just as he was grabbed by the arm. He looked down at his wrist and up at Akira who was holding it. "Wh-what?"

Wait, did he just stutter? Why the hell was he stuttering? Well, he did sometimes, but this felt a bit…weird. He was shocked when his face warmed a bit.

"Kengo," Akira just couldn't leave it after all.

"Yeah…?"

Akira turned his eyes to the other side and frowned, pressing his lips together. "I…"

Kengo felt the grip on his wrist tighten. What was this? What was Akira trying to say? It was almost as if it were…a confession? Kengo's eyes widened, his pulse increasing. He swallowed. What was wrong with him, thinking such ridiculous things?

"I want beef curry." Akira said bluntly. No, he just couldn't.

"Huuh?" Kengo looked at him incredulously. What was he, an idiot? And to think that he thought something like that. The color remained on his face as this occurred to him. Akira studied his face.

"What? You can't make it?" He said suddenly, frowning. Kengo didn't know what he was thinking, and he definitely didn't know that Akira's subconscious hopes were raised by his reaction.

Was he stupid? He'd been with Kengo for so long and he was hesitating on how to approach him. There was a way, Akihiko realized, his eyes steeling. The way the both of them worked since the beginning.

"No, I didn't-" Kengo started, getting over his thoughts.

"Aw, that's too bad," The brunette advanced on Kengo, still gripping his wrist. Something gleamed in Akira's dark eyes, making Kengo's instinct tell him to be on guard, for some unknown reason.

"O-oi, how long are you going to keep holding my hand?"

"I wonder?" Akira smirked, apparently enjoying the blonde's uneasiness. He continued walking towards Kengo until the latter bumped against the door behind. The tense expression on Kengo's face immediately changed to real panic.

"Hey, what's up, Akira?" A high pitched nervous little laugh escaped his lips. "Did Shirogane do something to you?" He attempted to joke lightly.

"I have no interest in that idiot," Akira narrowed his eyes. "He's just persistently clingy."

"Is-is that so?"

Akira had to hold himself in not to grin at the squeak. Let's see how far this would go. Well, okay, he admits, he does like how Kengo actually keeps along him, with his stupidity and all. He was rather cute.

"I'm more interested in the submissive type," Akira continued. "Someone who's willing to do whatever I tell them, and like it."

"Ah, really? Wait, how did the conversation turn out like this anyway?" Kengo half yelled, struggling. "I was going to bring you something to eat! I'll make beef curry, I'll make it for you, okay? So let me go, Akira!"

"Hm~ I wonder if I know anyone like that," Akira moved closer to him, pretending to think about it, and ignoring Kengo's wasted efforts to pry away from him. Kengo's arms were pinned to the door, it seemed impossible for him to escape. "Someone who acts like a tough little punk, but is actually an embarrassing mushy guy who's at the same time a huge masochist…" He smirked, leering close to Kengo's beetroot face. "Someone who'd enjoy a _Master and Servant _relationship."

"H-hey!" Kengo was well aware that Akira was indirectly, but _clearly_, implying on him. What on earth was he thinking? Kengo's mind raced. Did he already know? What if he already knew that Kengo actually…he didn't want to admit it, but…he supposed he liked Akira? Of course, he liked Akira, he was his best friend, but maybe that's not how he found himself liking the brunette now. And, had Akira ever felt of him the same? Was he playing with him? No, why would he say something like that—about what kind of guy he likes? Wait, _guy_? He did say 'guy'. So maybe he too was…?

"Kengo," Kengo hadn't noticed how close Akira had gotten. Their bodies were basically pressed against each other, and Akira's breath warmed on Kengo's neck as he whispered his name into his ear. Kengo shivered. Did it just feel really good?

No, Kengo shook himself. It was not the time to think things like that. He had to find a way to escape. Great, his hands were blocked too, Kengo noticed in dismay. Akira wasn't usually like this!

"Hey, Kengo," Akira spoke, not moving. He could feel Kengo's quick shallow breaths against his chest. Akira loosened his grip on Kengo's hand, and grinned in satisfaction as he made no move to push him away. The hand travelled down Kengo's side, making his breath catch in his throat. "You're enjoying this, aren't you?"

"No-no way!" Kengo tried to make his voice firm in vain. "I'm not enjoying this at—ah..!"

Kengo squeezed shut his eyes as a cool hand slipped beneath his sweatshirt, touching his heated skin.

"A..Akira, what are you…"

"See, so you do like it," Akira pulled back his head to look at the very tempting face of Kengo. He couldn't help but press his hip against the other's, making Kengo gasp. "Tell me, do you want more?"

"A…"

"Not that it's your choice anyway, of what I want to do," Akira smirked at the shock that surfaced from Kengo's flushed face. "I bet you're glad I said I'm staying overnight, right?"

"No, I…!"

Kengo was caught by surprise as Akira abruptly pulled away. He steadied himself on his feet, using the door behind him as support. Kengo looked up at Akira, not knowing what to make of either his actions or words. Akira was staring at him—it almost felt as if he could see right _through_ the whole ofhim. Before Kengo could open his mouth to say something, Akira started.

"Make sure to entertain me tonight," A mocking smirk stretched on the brunette's lips, his eyes dancing uncharacteristically. "I look forward to it."

Then he pushed back the stunned blonde from the door, and left down the stairs, leaving Kengo hot and bothered. "I'm going to look for some food."

Kengo stayed rooted on the spot, his mind whirling.

What had just _happened_?

Then it hit him.

_Make sure to entertain me tonight. _

He couldn't possibly mean…?

De, how was it? It's really cute how poor Ken chan gets tortured all the time..I'm such a sadist, Ahahaha~ eUe (Though I feel sorry for him when I think about it, in the real story, makes me want to hug him and get rid of all the darkness with him 3': Poor Ken-Ken…)

Anyways, please tell me what you think about the fic, it makes me so happy to get reviews from you all :3

Have fun~ :3


End file.
